<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lin by boredomsMuse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927746">Lin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse'>boredomsMuse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October Prompts [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackie knows she's walking to her death but even Emi can't stop her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October Prompts [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Moving on to Trope Week!  Today is Fluff/Angst and I opened to go with Angst.  You can see the matching image on insta and patreon, <a href="https://linktr.ee/kailsmusings">links here.</a></p><p>This is set in Magicis Host, which is a Magical Peeps light novel series I'm currently working on and hope to realize by the end of the year.  I'll have updates up on all the social medias, link above.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The concrete roof is jarring as Emi’s shoulder collides with it.  He rolls, tumbles really, across the hard surface before finally coming to a stop on his stomach.  With some effort, he looks up to find Jackie in a similar position to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright?”  He manages, coughing as his lungs try desperately to get air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.”  Jackie assures, already getting to her feet.  The Magicis outfit protected her much better than Emi’s uniform protected him.  “The city isn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to regroup.”  Emi says, struggling to push himself to his knees.  “You can’t stop this thing alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”  Jackie says, quietly, as she stares back from where they came.  The smoke-covered wolf is still prowling the streets, destroying buildings and probably hurt people a lot more than Emi’s rough landing did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should go find Lin.”  Emi suggests, starting to grow worried as Jackie’s gaze stays glued to the monster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both know Lin’s not coming.”  Jackie claims, shaking her head.  “He won’t give you a contract.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has to.”  Emi argues, even as he tenses.  He knows she’s right.  If Lin was going to give him a contract he’d have done it early, when Emi was screaming for his help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Emi, I can do this.”  Jackie assures, looking back to smile at him.  He can’t recognize her in Magicis Lilith form - not her voice or her face.  Magic makes that impossible.  The words are enough for Emi to imagine the sad, determined expression she’s wearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jackie don’t.”  He pleads, gulping when she opens her potion bottle.  The liquid inside purifies magic, but filling it drains the user’s life.  Jackie had emptied it in her fight and it hadn’t been enough.  Now, Emi watches in horror as it quickly starts to refill.  Much, </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>too fast to be safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”  Jackie offers, turning back to the monster.  “Tell ma I love her, and tell my brother I’m proud of him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jackie.”  Emi tries again, growing panicked as he reaches for her.  “Jackie you’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>die</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”  Jackie says.  “I love you Emi, I’m glad we’re friends.  Look out for Dede, okay?”  Then, before Emi can say anything else, she’s gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin!”  Emi screams, desperate.  “Lin please!  I can help her, please!”  He screams until he’s sobbing, he screams until the monster vanishes and Jackie doesn’t come back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin never appears.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>